


Voyeur

by Arysta (Aryzane)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, non-con-esque, very little plot, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryzane/pseuds/Arysta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanosuke stays over at the dojo one cold, chilly night, and finds himself faced with a very unexpected opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This story was previously published on Adult Fanfiction.net (several years ago), and has been substantially revised.

The wind whistled against the the dojo, almost hiding the whispers of the couple on the other side of the wall. Sagara Sanosuke turned over on the pallet that Kaoru had found for him. He was trying to ignore those whispers, but knowing that if he moved just a few steps closer to the wall he could understand them, well… That just played havoc with his reasoning.

“You don’t want to stay here,” Yahiko had told him. “They’re loud at night.”

Sano had laughed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t stayed in seedy bars before. Hell, plenty of women had moaned in his arms in the past! 

The cold outside had convinced him to accept Kaoru’s offer to let him stay. That, and knowing just how many drafty holes perforated the walls of his own small apartment. Thirty-eight—he had counted one night. 

Kaoru had put him into the room beside hers, though, where Kenshin had once stayed. It was separated from hers – from theirs – by one relatively thin wall. 

And they were whispering.

He flopped over on the pallet yet again, trying to ignore the rising pressure in his pants. 

Were they making love, he wondered? He strained his ears, but could hear nothing. Kaoru giggled. What was going on?

It was driving him crazy! 

He crept closer to the wall, staying as quiet as he possibly could. Kenshin had excellent hearing, after all, and the last thing he wanted was the ex-hitokiri on his ass because he had been spying on their privacy.

He knew that he should just retreat to the blankets and pull them over his head. Eventually, he would fall asleep. Instead he found himself pressing his ear against the wall.

It wasn’t as if they could possibly be ignorant of his ability to hear their intimate activities, he reasoned. Still, to be fair, he carefully muffled himself and groaned theatrically, demonstrating that sounds traveled easily through the walls. 

Kaoru’s giggle was unmistakable. “Is he…enjoying himself?” she asked.

Sano pressed his ear more tightly against the wall, not wanting to miss any of their conversation.

“Perhaps,” Kenshin said evenly. “But I would prefer that you focus on us enjoying ourselves tonight,” he chided. 

“Excellent idea, love,” Kaoru purred.

Kenshin’s reply was too quiet to be understood, but Sano comprehended the masculine growl that followed readily enough.

A flicker of light in the darkness startled him. Was that a hole?

It was. His conscience twitched, and he spared a moment to wrestle with the uneasiness that had suddenly coiled in the bottom of his stomach. They knew that he was in the room, they knew that he could hear them. Was taking advantage of this a horrible act? 

It was Kaoru’s moan that tossed all those concerns from his mind. With a quick indrawn breath, Sano pressed his eye against the small opening. Thanks to the lamp burning in the corner, he could see just enough to make things interesting.

Kaoru was nearly nude. The light flickered over her skin lovingly, producing shadows in just the right places. A strip of silken cloth was draped over her breasts. He could see the points of her nipples tenting the delicate fabric. 

His languid cock came fully erect. 

“Kenshin,” Kaoru said in a near-whisper. Her hips swiveled against the blankets beneath her. Kenshin stepped into view. He still wore his hakama, but his feet and chest were bare. His hair was loose, and it curled around his face wildly.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“Why don’t you touch me and see?” She lifted her shoulders invitingly. 

Sano watched as Kenshin proceeded to do just that. 

He folded to his knees in a single graceful movement, each shifting of muscle revealing the tight stretch of his honed muscles. He slid the cover from Kaoru’s hips in a slow motion, revealing the soft hollows of her hips and the gentle curve of her belly, and the thick bush of her pubic hair. Kenshin’s slid his fingers across that soft, pale skin, caressing Kaoru’s stomach before moving slowly, achingly lower. From Kaoru’s slight quiver and gasp, Sano knew that Kenshin had brushed her clit. The fingers continued downward, no doubt parting the folds between her legs. Kaoru opened her thighs wider for her lover’s touch. His controlled motions hinted at a deliberately paced thrust inside. 

When Kenshin removed his hand, two fingers glistened with Kaoru’s juices. “You’re very warm,” he growled, bringing his fingers to his mouth and tasting the wetness. His eyes glinted as he bent closer to Kaoru, intent upon her. “Hot.”

Kaoru smiled, then sat up. The silk that had rested on her chest slithered down to rest between her spread legs, revealing two high, pert breasts. Her nipples, small and brown, thrust boldly forward.

Sano felt his erection throb, and licked his lips. He wanted to taste the sweetness of those nipples. 

Kaoru’s hands disappeared into her husband’s hakama. She was reaching for his cock! 

“You’re impatient,” Kenshin noted. “Just a moment and I’ll be yours.”

With a sigh, Kaoru fell back. Her midnight hair cascaded to the floor behind her and puddled around her wrists. Sano’s eyes were fixed to the points of her nipples. The position she reclined in lifted them even higher. 

Sano wanted to worship them.

Kenshin’s hakama fell to the floor. Kenshin was as thin and wiry as Sano had always supposed he would be. His cock was fully erect, and jutted toward his navel proudly. Kaoru, Sano knew, had to be a very happy woman. Kenshin had nothing to worry about in that department. 

Kenshin fell to his knees before Kaoru, and Sano felt a sudden stab of jealousy. As always, he pushed it away. Kaoru and Kenshin loved each other. 

Then the rurouni leaned into Kaoru’s pussy. The raven-haired woman fell onto her back, her head lolling on the blankets. She made little gasping sounds of pleasure. Each one sent Sano’s cock jumping.

He palmed his cock, masturbating slowly. 

Kaoru’s fingers wound in Kenshin’s hair, pulling him toward her. He eased above her, face shining in the lamplight much like his fingers had earlier. He licked his lips, and then closed his mouth over one of her nipples.

Kaoru gasped, and Sano saw the hollowing of Kenshin’s cheeks that indicated he was sucking her nipple. With a growl, Kenshin let the nipple slip from his mouth, lathing it with long, slow strokes of his tongue. Kaoru arched against him, grinding her hips into his cock.

Kenshin forced her to the blankets, hips pressing hard against her. Kaoru’s legs curled around his back, and she lifted herself enough to place a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Sano heard Kenshin laugh before he slid his mouth to Kaoru’s other breast.

“Kenshin,” Kaoru breathed, “I need you…”

He was taking his time, not rushing their joining. He ground himself into her leisurely, pressing against her to excite kissed his way across her chest and up her deceptively fragile collarbone. One hand held hers in a firm grasp and the other flitted gently over her face. 

Sano’s hand began to move more quickly. The tip of his cock began to weep with his pleasure, making the movement more easily accomplished. For a moment Sano allowed his eyes to slide shut, let the sensations ricochet through him, making him even harder in his own hand. Nearing the edge and not yet wanting to be there, he opened his eyes and turned his attention back to the couple in the other room.

Kenshin was above Kaoru now, the length of his cock slowly disappearing into her body. 

The sight was unbelievably erotic, and Sano shuddered, imagining himself in Kenshin’s place. He could almost feel the soft silk of Kaoru’s thighs and the tightness of her woman’s heat wrapped around him. He smothered a groan deep in his throat and tightened his palm around his rigid length. 

His eyes locked on Kaoru’s flushed face. Her mouth was slightly open and he could hear her quick breathing even through the wall. Her hair spread about her face in a tumbled mess. 

She arched her back, thrusting her breasts into the air, and cried out with her climax, her hips shaking beneath her husband’s steady hands. 

Sano gritted his teeth and shuddered with the force of his own orgasm, stroking his cock until he could bear the sensations no longer. He vaguely heard Kenshin’s sigh of release, then felt his heart stutter as he clearly discerned the sounds of the hitokiri walking to the wall. 

He lunged backward and pressed himself against the wall, freezing. Something scraped against the floor, a familiar sound that Sano couldn’t quite place, then Kenshin walked away. 

“Can we cuddle now?” Kaoru laughed, and Kenshin murmured to her so quietly that Sano couldn’t hear what he had said. 

Sano removed his gi, wiping the wet fluid from his chest and hand and drying himself before balling the shirt up and tossing it toward his pallet. He leaned back against the wall. 

They were talking quietly. What were they sharing? Secrets? Tales of their respective days? Was she listening to the beat of his heart? Was he peppering her face with small, un-Kenshin-like kisses?

He couldn’t resist a peek, and squinted against the small hole one last time. He saw nothing but blackness.

He inhaled sharply, instantly realizing what the sound was that he had heard mere moments before.

Shaking, he crawled to the pallet as quietly as he could, sliding into the blankets and pulling them to his chest with unsteady hands. His face and his eyes burned with embarrassment so fierce that it almost brought him to tears. That embarrassment transformed to a new wave of heat that swept from his toes to his ears as he realized the implications of Kenshin’s act. He was suddenly hard again, his heart was pounding, and his ears echoed with the memory of the hushed sounds Kaoru and Kenshin had made together. 

Sounds they’d known he was listening to. Sounds that Kenshin had known he was listening to.

Sleep didn’t come for a very long time.

* * *

Kenshin held Kaoru tight and felt the stillness of the night settle in around him. His wife’s slow, rhythmic breathing told him that she was asleep, and he was content to let her slumber in his arms. 

He bent to brush a kiss across her forehead and glanced across their room. His sakabatou was a distance away, leaning against the wall at a precise angle. He would not sleep while it was so far from his hand – old habits died hard, and this was a habit he had no desire to break. He would enjoy the satiation that sat warm against his spine, and the curl of pleasure at finally fulfilling the wicked fantasy that Kaoru had shared with him so long ago. 

Tomorrow he would patch the hole. Perhaps he might even ask Sano to help him with the repair.

Kaoru shifted, and Kenshin pulled her more tightly against him, pressing a kiss against the thick silk of her hair. 

“Love you,” she murmured, clearly still more asleep than awake.

“My Kaoru,” Kenshin said quietly. As she cuddled against him, he listened to the wind whistle against the dojo, and enjoyed the deep feeling of contentment that suffused him.


End file.
